Love me or hate meits still an obssioin Hiei pt2
by pebbles11
Summary: The next chap enjoy 3-10 are on quizilla...if you dont want to wait for the rest....
1. Chapter 1

Morning

Morning  
Sleeping peacefuly in my bed, I finaly woke and found the power was still out and the rain had fallen to a drizel...Hiei was not in the bedroom so I thought maybe he left...oh my gosh im going to be late for school I hurried out of bed and into the hall way to run smack into Hiei almost falling straight back but Hiei caught me.."Hn...onna..." he said under his breath..."get out of my way Hiei im late for school!!" I said angerly..."No your not.." he said back with a smirk..."what?" I said "well the power is not only out here but also at your school...so school is cancelled for today.." He said like he was some kind of genius "How do you know?" I asked "well Kurama told me" he said as he turned away..."well who the hell is Kurama?" He turned around and said "Remember that tall guy with the red hair and green eyes?"..."the one from the coffee shop, and from school?"..."Hn...yes onna." he said as though i were an idiot. Then I asked "Who were the other two?" "The baka with orange hair is Kuwabarra and the other baka is Yusuke" he said with annoance..."Oh, well if you dont mind Hiei, I am going to take a quick shower( i know what your thinking you cant take a shower with the power out...but actually you can just not a warm one and you dont have a lot of water either) and get ready for the day" He replied with the classic "Hn."

what Hiei's thinking about as Rinada is taking her shower  
Rinada...huh...she has a pretty name for a human. She smells good too and those big chestnut brown eyes of hers...and that sexy long wavy brown hair...its so soft and thick...Ahhh what the hell am i thinking i cant start l-l-liking her...shes a human...Demon and Human do not mix...at least not in my mined they dont...but i cant help but think about how badly i want to run my hand there her hair and taste her lips and skin...The shower stoped sounds like shes done ha it was probably freezing water...took about 8min...i wonder whats she planing on doing today...

In the Bathroom  
Brrr that was cold..Well...today should be interesting...i wonder what Hiei is planing on doing...huh...it would be nice to spend the day with someone of male company...but that probably wont happen...huh...maybe i'll go to the mall or something or even better, I can do some research on my past and see if i find any clues on my parents...well first comes first what should I wear on a rainy day...hmmm...I picked out Dark tight jeans with a black Hoody...

So what are you going to do?  
I went to the living room to see Hiei sitting on the couch starring off into space. "Are you alright?" i asked..."Hn...yea...what are you planing on doing today?" he asked "well...i think i am going to do some research on my labtop and then if the rain stops i might go out for a walk...You?" "Well im not sure yet...but what are you doing research for" he asked..."just alittle family history." i said quickly im not sure if i should trust him and tell him about my parents..."you can tell me anything onna." what? I looked up to see Hiei with a smile on his face..."Did you say something?" I asked alittle confuse..."well sorta...im telepathic" He said with a snear..."o thats werid." i said alittle shaken up "well..i guess maybe i could tell you about my parents" "yes you can onna." he said with a soft almost caring voice...so i told him about my parents and how I was just left one day to a homeless shelter...and how I ran away and took care of myself when i was about 12...so it was about 4 years ago...when i was done with the story he told me he would stay with me and help out...if i'd like...i said sure why not and we spent the morning on my labtop looking up information about useless things...

well thats it for now...but keep reading its going to get good with the next one!!


	2. Chapter 2

Morning

Morning  
Sleeping peacefuly in my bed, I finaly woke and found the power was still out and the rain had fallen to a drizel...Hiei was not in the bedroom so I thought maybe he left...oh my gosh im going to be late for school I hurried out of bed and into the hall way to run smack into Hiei almost falling straight back but Hiei caught me.."Hn...onna..." he said under his breath..."get out of my way Hiei im late for school!!" I said angerly..."No your not.." he said back with a smirk..."what?" I said "well the power is not only out here but also at your school...so school is cancelled for today.." He said like he was some kind of genius "How do you know?" I asked "well Kurama told me" he said as he turned away..."well who the hell is Kurama?" He turned around and said "Remember that tall guy with the red hair and green eyes?"..."the one from the coffee shop, and from school?"..."Hn...yes onna." he said as though i were an idiot. Then I asked "Who were the other two?" "The baka with orange hair is Kuwabarra and the other baka is Yusuke" he said with annoance..."Oh, well if you dont mind Hiei, I am going to take a quick shower( i know what your thinking you cant take a shower with the power out...but actually you can just not a warm one and you dont have a lot of water either) and get ready for the day" He replied with the classic "Hn."

what Hiei's thinking about as Rinada is taking her shower  
Rinada...huh...she has a pretty name for a human. She smells good too and those big chestnut brown eyes of hers...and that sexy long wavy brown hair...its so soft and thick...Ahhh what the hell am i thinking i cant start l-l-liking her...shes a human...Demon and Human do not mix...at least not in my mined they dont...but i cant help but think about how badly i want to run my hand there her hair and taste her lips and skin...The shower stoped sounds like shes done ha it was probably freezing water...took about 8min...i wonder whats she planing on doing today...

In the Bathroom  
Brrr that was cold..Well...today should be interesting...i wonder what Hiei is planing on doing...huh...it would be nice to spend the day with someone of male company...but that probably wont happen...huh...maybe i'll go to the mall or something or even better, I can do some research on my past and see if i find any clues on my parents...well first comes first what should I wear on a rainy day...hmmm...I picked out Dark tight jeans with a black Hoody...

So what are you going to do?  
I went to the living room to see Hiei sitting on the couch starring off into space. "Are you alright?" i asked..."Hn...yea...what are you planing on doing today?" he asked "well...i think i am going to do some research on my labtop and then if the rain stops i might go out for a walk...You?" "Well im not sure yet...but what are you doing research for" he asked..."just alittle family history." i said quickly im not sure if i should trust him and tell him about my parents..."you can tell me anything onna." what? I looked up to see Hiei with a smile on his face..."Did you say something?" I asked alittle confuse..."well sorta...im telepathic" He said with a snear..."o thats werid." i said alittle shaken up "well..i guess maybe i could tell you about my parents" "yes you can onna." he said with a soft almost caring voice...so i told him about my parents and how I was just left one day to a homeless shelter...and how I ran away and took care of myself when i was about 12...so it was about 4 years ago...when i was done with the story he told me he would stay with me and help out...if i'd like...i said sure why not and we spent the morning on my labtop looking up information about useless things...

well thats it for now...but keep reading its going to get good with the next one!!


End file.
